Une vie pleine de surprise
by Darkie59
Summary: Tego a toujours bénéficié de l'aide de son ami mais un jours tout cela cesse. M


Et me voilà de retour! Retour à Tokyo pour une nouvelle année de travail et retour ici pour publier! Désolée pour cette longue absence mais j'avais besoin de me reposer un peu. ^^

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires!

* * *

_**« Je m'en fiche que tu m'en veuilles. Je m'en fou que tu ne me pardonnes pas. Je te veux. »**_

Je le connais depuis le début de notre groupe. Bien entendu à l'échelle planétaire cela ne représente rien mais à l'échelle de ma petite vie personnelle c'est incroyablement long.

Il a toujours été là pour moi dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, surtout dans les mauvais moments en réalité.

J'ai débuté trop jeune, trop vite. Je ne connaissais pas encore le fonctionnement de la Johnny's et on m'avait projeté au devant de la scène. Dire que je n'étais pas préparé à ça est un euphémisme. Moi, Tegoshi Yuya, j'ai commencé ma carrière de la plus difficile des façons.

Je ne connaissais les autres que de nom et à première vue je n'avais pas le sentiment d'être le bienvenu. Ryo était toujours accompagné de Uchi et pour lui mon manque d'expérience était impardonnable. Je n'ai pas demandé à intégrer NewS sans même savoir danser correctement. Nishikido n'a pas toujours été du genre compréhensif.

Masuda... On a peu à peu commencé à se parler mais disons que notre relation est moins fusionnelle qu'on le laisse penser dans les journaux.

Pi... J'avais bien trop peur de lui. Il était (oui maintenant tout cela a bien changé) mon modèle, celui à qui je voulais ressembler de tout mon cœur tout en étant convaincu de ne jamais pouvoir lui arriver aux chevilles ! Il m'impressionnait et quand il me regardait je me sentais encore plus nul et moche que je ne l'étais.

Et les koyashige ! Oui parce que pour moi ils formaient une entité indivisible. Quand on posait une question à l'un, l'autre nous répondait et inversement.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment comment j'aurai pu trouver ma place dans ce duo incroyablement soudé.

Je ne parle même pas de Takahiro et de Hironori ! Je ne crois même pas avoir été capable de lier le moindre lien avec eux de toute façon... Je suis peut être plus asocial que Ryo contrairement aux apparences.

Toujours est il que au final j'étais seul, nul et selon moi sans espoir.

Un soir alors que j'étais au bout du rouleau à cause d'une énième séance de danse pitoyable et de remarques acerbes de Nishikido et de Yamashita je me suis effondré dans les vestiaires.

J'étais certain d'avoir vu tous les autres quitter les lieux alors j'en ai profité pour pleurer en silence. Juste me permettre de vider mon trop plein d'émotion et de continuer ensuite mon chemin.

On n'est jamais fier de ses larmes ou du moins je ne le suis pas mais à ce moment-là je ne pouvais pas confier mon mal être à une oreille attentive. Pour ma famille j'étais devenu une sorte de héros alors hors de question par conséquent de parler de tout ça avec eux.

Ma mère m'aurait sans doute demandé ou plutôt ordonné de tout arrêter ! Mon père se serait indignait de mon manque de caractère dans le meilleur des cas ou alors il aurait feint l'ignorance.

Pleurer était donc ma solution pour faire face le plus courageusement possible.

Perdu dans mes réflexions sur la méchanceté des autres je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je n'ai réalisé la présence de cet inconnu seulement quand il s'est penché vers moi et qu'il a repoussé les mèches de mes cheveux recouvrant mon visage ravagé par la douleur.

Mon premier réflexe a bien entendu été de repousser cet intrus mais il ne s'est pas laissé faire. Il a saisi mes mains et il m'a attiré à lui dans un geste protecteur. Je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras sans vraiment le comprendre et au lieu de me demander d'arrêter mes jérémiades il m'a encouragé à continuer et je l'ai écouté.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps j'ai passé ainsi mais il ne s'est jamais plaint une seule fois même quand son tee-shirt a été détrempé.

Je pense que c'est à cet instant qu'il m'a fait cette promesse d'être toujours là pour moi quand j'en aurai besoin. Je l'ai cru immédiatement alors que jusqu'à présent on ne s'était jamais parlé plus de cinq minutes. Keiichiro est rapidement devenu mon phare, mon repère quand plus rien n'allait.

Étrangement en dehors de ces périodes de déprime on ne se fréquentait pas vraiment. Keii avait un côté secret qu'il refusait de me dévoiler même si je le soupçonnais de tout dire à son acolyte de toujours : Shige.

D'ailleurs il ne m'a jamais confié ses états d'âme. Quand je n'allais pas bien il se contentait de me prêter une oreille attentive. Il me réconfortait et m'encourageait à avancer encore et encore.

A chaque déception amoureuse je courais chez lui et il me préparait un plat simple et rapide qui me réchauffait doucement. Il pouvait passer la journée à me répéter inlassablement que cette fille ne me méritait pas. Je ne sais toujours pas si il le pensait vraiment mais toujours est il que cela me réconfortait.

Les autres n'étaient pas au courant de ce lien qui nous unissait. Pourquoi ? Peut être tout simplement parce que nous n'avions pas le besoin ou l'envie d'étaler ce genre de chose en public. A quoi est ce que cela sert de proclamer son amitié à la face du monde ?

La majorité des gens agissant de cette façon veut juste se rassurer sur la nature de leurs relations. C'est un moyen sans doute de prouver qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Je n'avais aucune inquiétude à ce propos. Keii était toujours là.

Oui était... Maintenant il n'est plus présent pour moi. Oh il n'est pas mort soyons clair sur ce point ! Simplement quand je ne vais pas bien il ne m'ouvre plus ses bras protecteurs. Le choc a été rude la première fois et je ne comprend toujours pas ce revirement de situation.

Tout cela a eu lieu il y a trois semaines exactement.

J'étais avec ma petite amie depuis un an et demi et je commençai doucement à envisager la possibilité et d'avoir trouvé la bonne, celle avec qui je voulais partager ma vie.

Bien entendu j'ai parlé plusieurs fois à Keiichiro de cela et surtout de mon désir d'emménager avec elle. Son anniversaire approchant je voulais lui proposer. Ça serait un peu son cadeau ? Enfin je me demande si vivre avec moi est un cadeau.

Quand j'avais évoqué cette hypothèse Keii avait été plutôt dubitatif voir carrément contre. Selon lui il était trop tôt pour s'engager aussi sérieusement. Il est vrai en y réfléchissant un peu que nous que nous passions beaucoup de temps au travail alors les rendez-vous avec Kaori était espacés mais quand on parvenait à se voir nous étions heureux. Le moindre événement banal pour les autres était pour nous comme une fête parce que nous le partagions.

Quand Koyama m'a part de son avis cela m'a un peu troublé. Pourquoi mon ami, mon confident, se montrait il soudain si froid ? Il a refusé de continuer la conversation et il a rapidement rejoint Shige. Ensuite ils sont partis tous les deux je ne sais où. Kato m'a bien lancé un regard noir empli de reproches avant de quitter la pièce mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vexé notre ami commun quand même !

Bref je ne me suis pas attardé sur ça et très vite je n'ai plus eu que ce projet en tête. Je cherchais le meilleur moyen de faire ma proposition et les gens autour de moi ont perdu le plus petit intérêt à mes yeux.

J'étais aussi de plus en plus nerveux et la plus innocente des remarques me mettait les nerfs à vif ! Oui je suis devenu invivable ou pour être exact encore plus invivable que je ne le suis déjà... Je suis profondément désolé pour ça mais j'ai du mal à considérer que Keii refuse de me voir uniquement à cause de cela.

Le jour de son anniversaire j'avais donc tout arrangé. J'avais passé des heures à lui cuisiner ses plats préférés et à décorer le salon. J'étais assez fier du résultat et j'étais confiant quand elle a sonné à la porte.

Le début était merveilleux. On a mangé en riant pour un rien et au moment du dessert je me suis lancé. Elle est restée sans voix et j'ai espéré qu'elle soit trop émue pour répondre mais rapidement j'ai compris. Elle a refusé poliment et a décidé qu'il était temps pour nous de nous séparer. Comme ça, sans raison.

Au départ j'étais comme anesthésié. J'ai attendu longtemps derrière la porte qu'elle fasse son retour avec son habituel « Je t'ai bien eu ! »... Mais les heures se sont écoulées et elle n'est pas revenue. Je venais de me faire larguer sans préavis par la femme que j'aimais.

J'ai enfilé mon manteau, j'ai lassé mes chaussures et je suis parti me promener à travers la ville. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où je me rendais mais ce n'était pas important.

Bien entendu j'ai terminé mon errance devant chez lui, devant cette porte qui m'avait toujours été ouverte mais cette fois personne ne m'a accueilli. J'ai eu beau sonner et l'appeler il n'a pas répondu. J'étais et je le suis encore, persuadé qu'il était là mais il n'a pas bougé alors que je m'étais mis à le supplier comme un enfant.

Pourquoi a t'il fait ça ? Est ce qu'il s'est mis à me détester brutalement ? Ou est ce qu'il ne m'a jamais apprécié ? Est ce que sa promesse ne valait rien ? Plus les jours passent et plus je doute de sa sincérité.

Peut être qu'il se rend compte que je le fixe depuis tout à l'heure car il vient de tourner son regard vers moi. Cette fois j'ai refusé de baisser les yeux et actuellement nous restons figé. Je ne veux pas céder le premier ! Après tout c'est lui qui a un problème avec moi, pas l'inverse !

Il se lève du canapé et me rejoint. Il vient de s'asseoir à mes côtés et son genou touche le mien.

J'attends... J'attends qu'il ouvre enfin la bouche et qu'il me dise clairement ce qu'il a. Cela fait maintenant cinq minutes que ce cinéma dure et j'ai vu tous les autres s'éclipser discrètement. Le dernier à quitter les lieux fut Shige et encore une fois son regard était froid mais cela m'importe peu.

Nous sommes seuls et enfin il parle.

- Tego...

- Tegoshi si tu veux bien. Seuls mes amis se permettent de dire Tego.

- Je ne suis plus l'un d'entre eux ?

- A toi de me le dire.

- …

- Tu vois. Alors arrête ton cirque. Si tu veux me dire que je ne représente plus rien pour toi je peux le comprendre. La prochaine fois évite de t'y prendre de cette façon quand même. C'est violent je te signale.

- Tego ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Alors explique toi ! Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as laissé pendant une nuit devant chez toi !

- Shige...

- Quoi Shige ? Tu étais avec lui et il ne voulait pas que je le dérange ? J'ai remarqué qu'il ne m'aimait pas !

- Tu dis des conneries ! C'est juste qu'il m'a conseillé d'arrêter de te consoler à chaque fois ! Il pense que c'est une mauvaise chose pour toi comme pour moi.

- Pour toi ?

- Après c'est lui qui doit me soutenir... Il trouve que j'ai bien assez donné pour rien.

- C'est de ma faute peut être si tu refuses de te confier à moi ? Tu ne me dis jamais rien ! Tu cours te réfugier au côté de Shige ! Et en quoi mes peines de cœur te concernent ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes ruptures qui me font mal !

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Je n'ai plus envie de parler. J'y vais.

Il suit ses paroles d'un cours soupir et alors qu'il fait mine de se relever je me rend compte que si je le laisse faire il fera comme elle. Plus jamais je ne pourrai éclaircir la situation.

Je me saisis de son bras et assez violemment je le tire en arrière.

- Tu es dingue ou quoi ? Ça fait mal je te signale !

- Alors dis moi ce que tu as ! Tu veux me fuir toi aussi et je le refuse ! Si on est des amis tu peux tout me raconter !

- Pas tout non !

- Peut être que c'est la preuve que je ne suis pas primordial pour toi !

- Tais toi ! Tais toi sinon !

- Sinon quoi ?

Peut être que je devrai avoir peur du regard qu'il vient de me lancer. Peut être que finalement il aurait dû s'en aller mais il est trop tard maintenant pour regretter.

« Je m'en fiche que tu m'en veuilles. Je m'en fou que tu ne me pardonnes pas. Je te veux. »

Il se jette sur moi brutalement et avant que je ne puisse réagir je sens déjà ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je refuse de partager ce genre de chose avec lui ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il me fait ça ?

Sa langue force le passage et si j'en avais la possibilité je hurlerai comme un fou ! J'essaye de l'éloigner de moi mais il est bien plus fort qu'il en a l'air. Je donne des coups de poings de plus en plus puissants dans ses cotes mais il ne bouge pas.

Ses mains se défont des boutons de ma chemise et elles glissent sur ma peau. Où est passé mon ami ? Celui en qui j'avais toute confiance ? Plus je résiste plus il s'acharne. Mes larmes se mettent à couler et j'arrête de me débattre. A quoi bon si il compte tout de même continuer ?

Soudain il stoppe ses actes et il s'éloigne légèrement de moi. Il voit sans doute ma peur et mon chagrin car il commence alors à s'excuser encore et encore.

Il se lève et après avoir balbutié vaguement quelque chose que je ne comprend pas il s'enfuit.

Nous ne l'avons plus revu pendant une semaine. Le seul qui semblait au courant, Shige, refusait de dire à Massu où Keii se trouvait.

Pour être franc ne pas être en sa présence me soulageait. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai me comporter face à lui. Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas acceptable ! Et puis cela signifie surtout qu'il a ce genre d'envie à mon encontre depuis longtemps ! Il était peut être heureux de me voir pleurer pour une femme. Il pensait sans doute qu'il aurait un jour sa chance avec moi. C'est n'importe quoi ! Aimer un homme ? Je respecte les gens comme ça mais ce n'est pas mon cas !

Finalement je sais comment je vais agir ! Je refuse qu'il m'approche encore ! Je vais l'ignorer et il comprendra qu'il ne doit plus me considérer comme autre chose qu'un collègue.

Le lundi suivant il est revenu. Il ne m'a pas adressé un regard et s'est contenté d'un vague hochement de tête. En fin de compte j'ai l'impression d'être le coupable dans cette histoire. La situation est devenue très tendue entre nous et les deux autres membres de News ne semblaient pas pouvoir y faire grand chose.

Si le tandem Koyashige était déjà très complice à l'origine il en est carrément devenu fusionnel. Ils ne se quittaient plus une seule seconde. Il n'était pas rare de voir Keii blottit dans les bras de son acolyte pendant des heures.

Un jour sans doute fier de lui, Massu est venu me donner son explication.

- Tu as vu ils sont toujours ensemble !

- Ben oui. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

- Je sais pourquoi !

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi ils sont toujours ensemble ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

- … ça dépend mais vas y dis le moi.

- Parce qu'ils sont ensemble.

- Si c'est pour me dire un truc aussi con garde le pour toi ! Bien entendu qu'ils sont ensemble quand ils sont à deux !

- BAKA ! Ils sont en couple !

- Eh ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Koya il porte très souvent les vêtements de Kato ! A mon avis ils passent la nuit chez lui alors Keiichiro n'a pas de vêtements propres !

- N'importe quoi.

- Observe les si tu ne me crois pas !

Et j'ai observé... Effectivement ce pull c'est celui de Shigeaki... et ce pantalon aussi... Masuda a raison... Cela devrait me laisser indifférent mais je me sens surtout en colère ! Il a vite fait de me remplacer ! Je ne dois représenter pour lui qu'un mec de plus !

C'est à cet instant que j'ai décidé d'agir. Puisqu'il est passé à autre chose à moi de lui prouver que personne ne peut être aussi bien que moi ! Je vais lui montrer que ce truc vert qui lui sert de petit ami ne peut pas m'être comparé.

Alors qu'il est en face de moi parlant au chorégraphe je commence mon petit jeu. Je le regarde longuement et je sens sa gêne de plus en plus palpable. Tant mieux. Avant qu'il ne vire au rouge tomate je détourne mon attention de lui et je quémande un gros câlin à Masubidou.

Suite à cela pour n'importe quel prétexte je le fixe du regard. Cela me fait rire de le sentir aussi déstabilisé. Mais tout cela est vite devenu lassant.

Un jour alors qu'il se trouve seul dans les vestiaires je le rejoint et délibérément j'ôte mon tee-shirt mouillé le plus sensuellement possible. Je sais qu'il m'observe et étrangement cela m'excite. J'aime avoir du pouvoir sur les gens qui m'entourent. Je veux qu'il me désire et qu'il comprenne son erreur.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et je me tourne vers lui le sourire aux lèvres. Il a l'air subjugué alors je m'avance vers lui lentement et je le frôle au passage. Durant ce bref échange je l'ai senti tressaillir. Mais qu'il ne se trompe pas sur mes intentions, jamais il n'obtiendra plus de ma part.

Quand sa main s'est soudainement posée sur mon bras je l'ai enlevé calmement et j'ai continué mon chemin vers la douche. J'ai bien pris soin de fermer la porte à clef et j'ai savouré ma vengeance qui ne fait que commencer.

J'ai continué ce petit manège pendant un ou deux mois, augmentant le temps de nos rapprochements à chaque fois. Le voir perdre pieds mes doigts s'égaraient dans ses cheveux ou sur son poignet me rendait euphorique. Pouvoir ainsi manipuler un être et mener le jeu et un sentiment enivrant. Mais comme toujours toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Peut être que je me suis moi même pris au jeu. Toujours est il que désormais je suis incapable d'identifier mes sentiments. J'ai souvent envie d'aller plus loin et cela me terrifie autant que cela m'excite.

On dit souvent que la vie est emplie de gestes manqués. On a la possibilité de suivre une multitude de voies mais encore faut il avoir le courage de se lancer.

Ce soir nous sommes seuls dans la loge. Masuda a une réunion pour une pièce de théâtre et Shige doit rencontrer son éditeur pour son nouveau livre.

Il est là lisant ses notes concernant notre prochain single et je me retiens de lui adresser la parole. A la place je me contente de soupirer.

Il relève la tête et semble me dévisager. Le voilà encore perdu dans ses pensées. Je souris discrètement et me mords la lèvre.

Il se perd dans la contemplation de ma bouche alors je m'approche lentement et suivant mon instinct je l'embrasse. Cela ne dure pas bien longtemps mais je me rend compte instantanément que j'ai franchi la dernière barrière. Est ce qu'il va se contenter de cela ou...

Il vient de s'emparer de mes lèvres avec avidité et contrairement à la dernière fois je ne trouve pas ça désagréable. Je lui laisse même volontiers l'accès à ma langue.

Son baiser est plein de rage, de désir et d'autre chose... Quelque chose de doux et de rassurant.

Il me serre contre lui et si il continue à m'enlacer si fort il risque de me casser les côtes.

Ses bras se desserrent et il fait passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt. Ses caresses sont légères mais avides. On dirait qu'il veut s'emparer de mon corps et ne laisser aucune parcelle de ma peau vierge de ses effleurements. Ses lèvres se promènent maintenant dans mon cou et il s'enivre de mon odeur alors que ses doigts défont ma ceinture.

C'est maintenant que je dois l'arrêter si je ne compte pas aller plus loin. Le temps de pousser un gémissement et mon jeans gît à mes pieds ainsi que mon boxer.

Dans ma tête je m'entend hurler de tout stopper mais plus le temps passe plus cette voix se fait ténue.

Je penche ma tête en arrière et je gémis son prénom quand il se saisit de ma virilité et entame un premier mouvement. Peut être que je vais le regretter... ou pas.

Il m'embrasse voracement puis abandonne mon visage. Au début je ne comprend pas pourquoi il vient de s'agenouiller devant moi mais je sens rapidement sa langue jouer avec mon sexe érigé. Il en taquine le gland puis le mordille et je refuse de le voir s'arrêter maintenant.

Sa bouche glisse autour de mon membre et je crie de plus en plus fort. Il accélère et j'en réclame davantage. Je veux qu'il aille plus vite, plus fort. Je me sens venir et je jouis entre ses lèvres sans même éprouver le moindre gêne.

Il s'essuie les lèvres du revers de la main et m'oblige à me retourner. Je pose mes coudes sur la table et j'attends la suite avec angoisse.

Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qu'on descend et le froissement d'un vêtement qui tombe. Il se penche dans mon dos et de doux baisers se mettent à pleuvoir sur mes épaules.

Un doigt s'introduit en moi et c'est plus inconfortable que douloureux.

Il me lèche le lobe de l'oreille et un second me pénètre. La douleur est présente cette fois mais il prend le temps de me préparer avec soin.

La peur est de plus en plus présente mais je ne dis rien. Je suis certain qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

Le vide en moi désormais et soudain je réalise que son sexe s'immisce en moi. C'est désagréable. J'ai le sentiment que cela va me déchirer de l'intérieur si il continue.

Je me crispe alors et il s'arrête et patiente. Il me chuchote que tout ira bien et que je dois me détendre.

Je l'écoute et il recommence sa progression.

Keiichiro Koyama est en moi et j'ai du mal à reconnaître ma voix quand je lui demande de continuer. Cette sensation de chaleur mélangée à une pointe de douleur est loin d'être horrible. Mes hanches se mouvent au rythme de mon amant actuel même si j'ai du mal à me l'avouer à moi même.

Ses ongles vont me laisser des marques au niveau de mes cuisses. On pourra voir de légers croissants rouges sur mon corps et ça sera la preuve de son acte.

Il pousse des gémissements et ses gestes se font de plus en plus puissants. Il tape en moi et je hurle plus que je ne gémis.

Je n'en peux plus et il suffit qu'il touche ma virilité pour que je jouisse à nouveau. Deux ou trois déhanchements plus tard il se répand à son tour en moi.

Keiichiro vient de me prendre ma virginité enfin si on peut appeler comme ça sa première fois avec un homme.

Je ne sais pas comment me comporter maintenant alors je me dirige encore tremblant d'émotion vers les douches.

Je me glisse sous l'eau chaude et je profite du calme. Ce que j'ai fait est irrémédiable. Je ne peux pas rebrousser chemin. J'entends le bruit d'une porte qui se referme et Keii m'enlace tendrement.

« Reste avec moi s'il te plaît. Je veux te protéger et plus jamais tu ne pleureras à mes côtés. »

Je sais déjà qu'il me fait une promesse irréalisable mais je ferme les yeux et je garde le silence. Pourquoi réfléchir maintenant ? Après tout la vie est pleine de surprise.


End file.
